Subordinates
by Shadzninja
Summary: [OC story, Multiverse] Kickstart's many moments with Stardust. (Gift for Remuswolf on DA)


**Hey, this is just a gift for my friend Remus on DA! Love her!**

 **Transformers© Hasbro and Takara**

 **Stardust © Remuswolf on Deviantart**

 **Kickstart © Me**

 **Enjoy the OC story!**

* * *

 **Generation 1:**  
Kickstart was just a naturally reliant femme, she was very patient and she was smart. She just had trust issues. And a Bounty Hunter, don't forget that little bit of information.

She didn't have many friends, maybe respected customers, but not many actually buddies you just say hello to as you pass in the hall or you sit outside and have a drink with. She had Mirage because he owed her his life after she spared him from execution by some mech long forgotten and he grew to like her when he fell to recharge quickly in her ship as she returned him to his friends, Prowl because she was a nice gal' and she spared him from Shockwave's bounty eons ago, Ratchet because he knew her when she was a sparkling and even trained her before she was rouge, Inferno because she helped to Red to recharge when they had gotten lost years ago in the Amazon Rainforest, and even Optimus (but not much) because of how she showed his team respect and he actually knew her a little. Orion Pax, duh.

Decepticons? Yeah, she had some. Soundwave because of the private moment in Kaon's ruins where he had tried to capture an Autobot minibot and had gotten stuck in a building failure (she still hasn't spoken of it), the Constructions because she had helped them track Omega for a while (now you see why Omega isn't a friendly face), and (she wasn't sure) Starscream because she helped him on Cybertron try to help the injured of Vos.

But she was a Bounty Hunter. She had no home, not even in her own ship in the middle of Kentucky. She had stopped her ship above a field of grass and just watched the sun go away as the day ended once again like every night. She looked down at the waving strands of grass that said farewell to their ever faithful sun, the grass had been a very dark green during the day Adobe it but as the night went away, the green reverted to blue and the grass was as dark as salt water.

' _The sign was true',_ She thought, ' _Home of the Bluegrass'_

But blue wasn't her style, yes she had a tan paint job but that wasn't so important, and she had a partial liking to red. It was not a very bad color and it always soothed her, making her feel she had room to spread her wings and repeatedly transform within her three forms. Red usually equals Stardust...

Oh, how she missed the little mini-jet. The little medic was barely anything to the Autobots. She was pretty sure that if Stardust had the choice, she would join her in her work and help around the ship. Her men needed tending as well, and Stardust was beyond any young trainee.

She folded her arms over the console, and placed her helm on them as a pillow, making a comfortable berth of her steering chair and console.

Her last thought before oblivion was the little black and red femme throwing a blanket over her, only to realize it was so...

 **Transformers IDW :  
**She was practically tied to his wrist like the cuff keeping his briefcase to his wrist. Brainstorm walking next to her made it seem like they were twins, only he was teal and she was tan and brown. Kinda like Chromedome. She and Brainstorm could have been twins if he hadn't been build almost a few human day hours before her.

"... And he had the nerve to kick me out!" Brainstorm finished as he stalked the halls, briefcase swinging furiously from his wrist, "He said I was as good as the mud that clinged to his plating on Earth! I mean, how insensitive can you get?!"

"Brainstorm, it only matters what he thinks when it's when you want it," she said to him, "Are you going to listen to him or are you going to take it like a mechanical genius and use it against him."

"You think that I can use his words against him?" Brainstorm looks like he just got an ego boost.

"Yeah, you are my M. T. O, Brainstorm," She almost made Brainstorm stop had it not been her servo on her shoulder, "And you were my friend first, Solar-"

"SHHHHH!" He said and flailed his arms angrily, "We do not speak my real name, I don't utter yours! Remember?"

"Okay, okay, I get it you sorry doppelganger," Kicker said and smirked at the taller but not bulkier jet.

"Doppelganger?" Brainstorm scoffed, "if anything, your the faker, you were constructed after I was!"

"Oh yeah, well-!" Her comm went off and a name popped up that wasn't naturally one she would see, so her eyebrow ridges creased in confusion.

Brainstorm toke notice of this, "Something wrong?"

"Trailbreaker comm'ed me, my roommate fell asleep at Swerve's again," She sighed.

"Trailbreaker? You sure it's not encrypted to look like that?"

"No, it's got his sloppy grammar and everything," she sighed and made her way to the left hallway before waving to him.

"Hope that Amica Endura of yours is okay," Brainstorm called as he made his way down the right hallway.

Brainstorm was one of the few that knew that. About the bounty hunter's rule in staying here as long as she didn't sell them out, everyone just thought she was here for the sights of the many planets they get to land on. Brainstorm was also one of the only to know that she had become fiancee to the minijet she had trusted her whole knowing of the other. She looked up as a thick bass came from a double slid door, and sighed.

Swerve's bar.

She had walked in casually, expecting to see a large group of 'Bots just singing sorrowful songs from there sparks, but was merged by dirty dancing and rough housing. About two tables were overturned and all mechs who were sane enough to not join this madness were squished into tables in the back. Her Endura wasn't in the crowd of the sane. She growled, great, this was splendid.

She spotted Trailbreaker trying to make Whirl stop blurting at mechs how nice their afts were before he got punched, which seemed like he wasn't doing a good job at with all the marks of Whirl's singular optic lens. She tried to fight her way to Trailbreaker, because maybe he'd seen her, but when she was about there, someone pushed her straight between Trailbreaker and Whirl's seats and she was forced to lay her upper half on the table to not fall.

She hadn't been fast enough when Whirl put his claw on her hip, and looked like he could murder and pleasure her at the same time.

"Heeeey, nerd-girl!" Whirl said as he got up, looking at her like that again, "How's about I make you cry out for-?"

... You wouldn't want to know what happened next, but it involved breaking someone's singular optic. Now, back to her mate... Where could such a small bot go in a limited space-?

She looked down when something grabbed her waist. There she was in all her small glory, Stardust. The small jet was barely the size of Tailgate, her wings were folded back in an obvious sight of drunk bliss.

"Hey, sweetness!" Stardust slurred in her speech, "I was hopin' you would've came sooner! Swerve said he'd put us on a slow song!"

"Stardust, your overcharged," Kickstart said and looked at the minijet, "You need to go back to quarters before your shift with Blaster. The boombox might let you recharge on shift, but Ultra Magnus is going to be there."

"He can g' frag Roddy until the suns in the galaxy blow up, cause I don't care!" Stardust said as she raised a random drink, supposedly out of thin air.

Kickstart pinched between her optics and Stardust saw this, "Hey, Kicker, relax! I'll be nice ta' everyone, an' I swear on your virgin seals that I won't stay longer then... tomorrow afternoon!"

Kickstart had about enough and grabbed the minibot by her waist and hoisted her over her shoulder, making sure to grip her so she wouldn't transform and take off from her shoulder. Stardust dropped her cube of high grade and groaned, but showed no signs of trying to get away, but she was waving at the wolf whistling and cheering crowd. Before they left, Stardust cried out a crude joke that wouldn't happen:

"See ya' all tomorrow!" She cried, "In the meantime, I'll get a lap dance!"

 **Transformers: Animated: **  
She tapped her datapad and growled, her soldiers were late for the field patch up training that Alpha Trion had sent her here for. She shouldn't be surprised, Sentinel probably had them all doing laps on the track because of a "failure" in the other exam areas.

She looked up when engines stopped in front of her and she saw what she hadn't. She students were in terrible shape and Sentinel had a smug grin, making her scowl on the inside. Ironhide looked like he got brick after brick thrown his way, Wasp didn't have an optic, Brawn was beyond recognizable with his paint scuffed so bad, Bulkhead had no arm, Bumblebee was without two left wheels and her most prized student, Stardust, was without forth her wings and she looked like she was about to cry oil.

"My great Cybertron! What have you done to my students!?" Kickstart said as she held Bulkhead's arm before he fell over, "What have you done?!"

"The little puny jet femme couldn't fly through a space smaller then she was and her wings came off and her scream distracted everyone from the obstacle course," Sentinel scowled, "And it's pretty self-explanatory after that. And why would you care, there just underdeveloped weaklings?"

"All mechs and femmes have emotions like you do, Sentinel!" Kicker yelled at the Elite guard, "And for the record, I will be reporting this to Alpha Trion! And Ultra Magnus as well! Because these conditions are very poor for such sweetsparks!"

The mechs looked at her with there blue optics with hope, and the femme with four golden stars that was bleeding from her missing wings was watching her with something no short of admiration. She looked down and smiled at the minibots in the group and pat Bulkhead and Ironhide's shoulder.

"Sweetsparks?! They're-!" Sentinel was cut off by a loud pounding of a metal staff on the ground.

Everyone turned to behind Sentinel and saw Ultra Magnus with the most dismantling frown he's made in days and conditioning grimly for Sentinel to follow him. All the rookies were jumping for joy when Ultra Magnus was puffing steam while Sentinel followed and they walked to the small tent that Kicker had for a med bay and they all sat on a berth.

Kickstart started to work on the poor little femme who was missing two important appendages and watched her optics follow every move she made. She began to weld the wings bleeding lines together with their pairs and almost slipped and welded the sensitive nodes in the wing when Stardust wiggled.

"Sweetspark, you can't move like that," She said and takes hold of the lines again, "I know how this feels and I know it feels weird but it'll work out just fine."

"I..." The youngling began but cut herself off.

After about a human hour or two, all her wounds were fixed but her wings were still missing, Kickstart looked at Stardust, "Ultra Magnus will have you wings in no time, but you'll have to go without flight for a bit."

"Thank you..." The minibot began but when Kicker began on Wasp's optic, she added, "For standing against Sentinel."

Kicker froze and looked at the minibot, stunned for a minute but smiled at Wasp and the minibot for a minute before going serious again, "That was just my job, and Sentinel's a fragging aft. You all are living beings as well, you are sentient and you have emotions like sadness and pain as well as he foes, I just don't think he sees that! I care for mech and femme, dying or healthy, tiny or small, diseased or injured, Autobot or Decepticons."

"Yeah, but," Ironhide began, "You actually threatened Sentinel for us, you made him scared for us. No one does that anymore because their either scared Sentinel will lie to Ultra Magnus and get them in trouble or they just don't care."

"Well," Kickstart said and made the whole tent burst in laughter, "Sentinel was always better with his servos then with his mouth."

From there on, everywhere any of those mechs went, she did. Until it came time to choose status, but of course she followed her spark, and joined Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Stardust wherever they went...

 **Transformers Prime:**   
She watched from her ship at the tangle in the dessert below, she watched all the Autobots fight and all Decepticons rally to fight each other over, What was it? A relic? Bones? Any way, she could care less actually. Her ship and one of a kind soldiers were behind her watching off the giant screen that showed them the fight in the canyon.

She wasn't really impressed at anything she saw. Bulkhead smashing drones into rocks, shattering said drones and rock in the process. Soundwave and Arcee going at top speed, but not so fast that it confused the Hunter. Breakdown teaming with Knockout to chase Smokescreen around. No Ratchet or Wheeljack to be seen. Optimus and Megatron cage-fighting again.

She had nothing to watch and was about to suggest they find entertainment some place else before she saw her old teammate, Stardust taking on Dreadwing, and losing a great deal.

Starfish had been getting chased for over the course of seventy minutes and no one had helped her with the scam chasing her and she almost wanted to call a groundbridge when suddenly Dreadwings wing blew up and he tumbled out of the sky.

She looked up at the suddenly noticed black ship above the canyon and she almost cries out a familiar name that stuck to her glossa and she watched it start to take off. All the air it was generating kicked up a storm of sand and everyone (everyone, yes) had to stop fighting to watch the mass of metal leave.

 _Kicker._

Kick start looked at her datapad. Her latest bounty. It was Stardust and her very high price for her capture. She threw it out of rage at the screen just to her left, startling her men.

"I won't play your games, Shockwave..." She whispered angrily, "Never, ever..."

 ** Transformers: Shattered Glass: **  
He looked up from his dark room. Home. The one letter word made him shrivel and sob almost every time it was mentioned. _Help me,_ he begged constantly.

He watched as the door opened with loud scratches on the floor and in came Optimus, Jazz, and Ironhide. His punishment was going to be horrid if Jazz had the smile of impending doom, or in other words, a very fang and sharp-tooth grin.

He had the grin.

 _Help me. Take me away from my home._

"Kickstart, do you know why your here?" Jazz said coldly and dent down to Kicker's level on the floor, petting his delicate face with his claws, "You can speak your sins here and you'll be redeemed of them..."

 _Lies! I'll be shoved down the black hole Prime calls the "Redemption room," left to starve._

But Kickstart didn't want to be punished for his silence and answered, " I've been feeding Decepticons information on Prime's plan to kidnap Starscream and Cyclonus for weapons testing..."

Jazz smirked harder and traced his claws down Kicker's throat, "Good mech. And what do you have to say to Prime? You hurt his feelings ya' know..."

"I-I swear I won't do it again! Just don't hurt Stardust!" He begged, "I'll do anything for her safely healthy!"

He got a claw to his neck cables and he coughed energon at the large gash that bleed as well, Jazz hissed, "Wrong thing to say. And how rude to not apologize!"

"No! Please!" A strange voice called and Ironhide felt something push out between his legs.

A small dark blue and dark grey minibot jet that was actually bulkier then normally expected pushed Ironhide's leg out of her way and jumped in front of Jazz to separate her friend and his tormentors.

"Please, don't hurt him!" She begged, "She got the information from someone! I gave him the files!"

"Why you-!?" Ironhide almost lashed out but Prime held him back.

Prime grunted, "Say your good-byes."

Jazz was frowning as he got up and left the two to say there peace. Kickstart coughed more energon and shook his helm, _'No! You can't do this!'_ , He tried to say but it only made him gag on his own bleed fluids.

"Please, please, Kicker, listen!" Stardust said and she held his helm to where he will look at her, she smiled sweetly when his optic showed horror for what she did, "Please, you have to listen. I did this for you, so you can warn Megatron to get a move on with the plan. Please, warn him..."

She was dragged by her shoulders out of the room by Ironhide and Jazz followed after him. He was left bleeding with Prime watching him, he made his way to Kickstart and knelt next to his bloody, shaken with terror, frame.

"When Megatron hears about this, you'll be beyond broken. I don't plan to let you go soon, but I'll let you go eventually, just to see him struggle to fix you after what I've done," Prime chuckled and he felt Prime's mask lower and a glossa trace the energon that ran down the side of his face, "Your not leaving with Stardust either, she'll be our bait to draw you back over and over."

He heard a high-pitched scream far away and he struggled under the evil war Lord, coughing even more energon. He felt Prime hold him down as he struggled.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine," Prime growled, "But you won't be..."

* * *

 **I... usually don't write like this kind of stuff... I don't like OC work and... I'M A HYPOCRITE! :)**

 **R & R**


End file.
